Fox McCloud vs Tails (ZombieSlayer23 and ZackAttackX Collab)
Fox McCloud vs Tails is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and second collab with ZombieSlayer23. Description Star Fox vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Which clever fox will outfox the other fox? (Oh, for fox sake!) Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Felucia - Star Wars. After narrowly escaping from Wolf and some random bounty hunter, Fox took control of Slave I and took off. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to control the damn thing and he crash landed on a planet he'd never seen before. And to ad another predicament, he damn near killed a random fox who seemed to be... fixing a plane? "Hey! What's with you?" the angered Tails demanded. Fox climbed out of the cockpit and stared him down. "Uh, well, it's a long story, but basic-" "You know what, I don't really care. You nearly killed me and I'm gonna beat an apology out of you!" Tails shouted. Fox drew his blaster. "You do not want to be fighting me." FOX ON FOX ACTION! FIGHT! Apparently, Tails DID want to fight and attacked Fox with a barrage of Homing Attacks. Fox fell back, but was quick to recover. As Tails went for another Homing Attack, Fox used his Fox Illusion to dodge. Tails hit the ground hard and Fox opened up with hand to hand combat. His attacks were quick and precise. He then sent Tails into the air... and Tails stayed in the air, dropping bombs at Fox. Fox kept away, but one of the bombs exploded too close to him, sending him flying into a tree. Fox drew his blaster again and aimed for Tails, managing to shoot him out of the air. Tails landed and drew his Arm Cannon and fired a fully charged energy blast at Fox. Fox was quick to counter and used his Reflector to sent the blast back to its sender. The Arm Cannon was destroyed and Tails was running out of options. Tails knew what he had to do. He called upon the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but Fox was having none of it. He used his Fox Illusion to get in close and kicked the emeralds away. He then grabbed Tails by the throat and used Fire Fox. The fire engulfed Tails and burnt him to a crisp. K.O! "Now that THAT's out of the way..." Fox thought to himself, "how am I gonna fix this?" He turned to Slave I and thought. It's not like any spare parts are just going to walk around the corner, right? But with that, a small robot stepped out from behind a tree. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... FOX MCCLOUD! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Fox Mccloud vs Tails (Star Fox vs Sonic) This is the second time ZombieSlayer23 has worked together with ZackAttackX. Fox flew in his space ship, high in the air. Fox: Alright everyone, let's take a pit stop on Earth! Slippy: Great! I need some coffee! The crew landed on Earth and stopped at a bar. While getting their drinks, they heard an explosion. They looked outside to see their spaceships destroyed, and their stood a yellow fox. Tails: I am not going down without a fight! (Tails thought Fox and everyone were with the Empire, invading Earth.) Fox: Ugh, let's get this over with! LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Fox leaped at Tails and punched him in the face. Tails flew backwards and flew into the air. Fox then grabbed his gun and started shooting at Tails. Tails dodged all the shots and landed on the ground. Tails ran behind Fox and punched him in the neck. Fox flew forwards and grabbed his gun once again. Fox kept on shooting at Tails. Tails kept on dodging. Tails then heard a CHADING! And noticed Fox was now behind him. Fox kicked Tails in the face. Tails crashed into a spaceship, and the spaceship exploded! Fox walked away. But he didn’t know… This fight wasn’t over. Tails turned into Golden Tails, and Fox looked back, shocked. Golden Tails flew down at Fox and punched him into a wall. Golden Tails then made a boxing glove. The boxing glove came and tried to punch Fox. Fox dodged the boxing glove and started shooting Golden Tails. But Golden Tails wasn’t giving up easily. Golden Tails started making a rain of boxing gloves. (The boxing gloves punches are really strong, strong enough to punch someone’s face off!) Fox just started doing his CHADING! thing and dodged all the boxing gloves. Their was one final boxing glove attacking at Fox. Fox grabbed the boxing glove with his fists and shot Golden Tails in the leg. Golden Tails screamed in pain. Fox then did one last CHADING! thing and shot Golden Tails in the head. Fox just laughed and drank some coffee! K.O!!!!! Sonic saw the dead body of Tails. Sonic: Dang it! Not again! Sonic then ran after Fox. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee’s Winner Is… Fox Mccloud!!!! Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackXtra